


Endless Discards

by Anonymous



Series: Baby We're On Fire [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Not a Story, Snippets, Timelines, discarded portions, etcetera - Freeform, not really - Freeform, random notes, rejected storylines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL.Sorry if you got your hopes up, but the sequel is a long time coming. This is just some portions of Endless Midnights that were discarded or trimmed, and some notes about the timeline I imagined.I just spent a lot of time on this, this is the most work I've ever done for a story and I didn't want it all to go to waste





	1. Discarded - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This portion is how I originally intended to have Hyde and Jackie announce their marriage, but I always knew I was going to end the scene with Kelso trying and failing to attack Hyde, and I wanted the group to talk longer before then, so this was scrapped.

“Where have you been?”

“Why did you leave?”

“Why didn’t you call anyone?”

“Why are you only coming back now?”

“When did you grow a beard?”

Eric and Donna squeeze onto the organ bench. Hyde, Jackie, Kelso, and Fez share the couch. Red is in his chair, his wife perched on the arm. Everything is overlapping, questions leading to other questions to more questions to the same fucking questions and they don’t know how to answer them before a new one bursts forth.

Jackie looks distressed and Hyde decides that he will speak first.

“We’ve been in Indianapolis,” he confesses. “We didn’t call anyone because we didn’t want you guys trying to convince us to come back, and we’re here now to let everyone know we’re still alive and healthy and all that crap because we figured Mrs. Forman was probably still worrying about us after all this time.”  _Mrs. Forman_ is code for  _all of you_ , but no one calls him on it. He skips over why they left, but no one calls him on it. He opens his mouth briefly as if to add something, but closes it just as quickly. No one calls him on it.

“We’re also here….” Jackie trails off, looking to Hyde for reassurance. He quirks his lip and nods. “We’re also here to invite you to the wedding.”

“Wedding?” Mrs. Forman latches onto the word immediately. Red looks on impassively. Forman, Donna, and Fez share a look of shock. “You’re getting married?”

“To who?” Kelso asks obliviously, looking around the room and scoffing. “Shouldn’t your fiance have come with you?”

“Look at him try and put it together,” Forman mutters. He stares at his friend in wonder. “This is like the slowest burn ever.”

 _This is like how burns were in the eighteenth century before we had electricity,_  Hyde thinks, but doesn’t say. He doesn’t know how thin is the ice he stands on.

“I think he’s got it,” Donna murmurs back. Kelso’s face doesn’t change expression. “No, still not yet,  _wow_.”

Hyde decides to take pity on him.

“Well, technically, we’re already married. We’re just throwing the party, now.”

Kelso’s eyes scrunch as he mulls over the new information. Hyde reaches over to grasp Jackie’s hand, his thumb absently rubbing over her wedding ring -- gold and simple with only an inscription on the inside to make it special.  _Anything for you, doll._ It was all he had been able to afford at the time, but Jackie had smiled and cried and kissed him over and over when he’d first slid it onto her finger. To his knowledge, she had never taken it off.

Finally, “You… and  _Jackie?”_   He sounds hurt, sounds betrayed, as if it had not been almost a decade, as if he had not betrayed Jackie first. “You’re  _dead_.”


	2. Discarded - Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first portion of this discard pile is the first time the gang is alone in the basement after Hyde and Jackie's return. It was discarded when I decided the timing was wrong for the big confrontation. The second and third portion are from a rejected storyline, when my original intention of having Hyde and Jackie leave after _Jackie Bags Hyde_ fell through.

Red allows the others back in the house soon after lunch. He orders them not to bother him before he settles himself in his chair. Mrs. Forman reluctantly leaves for her volunteer duties. The gang gathers in the basement.

Kelso glares from the lawnchair, his eye a nice shade of purple. Fez, Eric, and Donna share the couch. Hyde is in his chair, his wife on his lap.

A line has been drawn: Jackie and Hyde versus everyone else.

No one seems to understand that they are together. No one seems to care how they feel, only that they should not be.

"So...," Jackie trails off awkwardly. "Did you guys hear about that car that runs on water?" She smirks as Hyde starts to laugh, but Kelso continues to glare. Fez looks confused. Forman starts to grin before he sees Donna’s deadpan stare and smothers it.

“Okay, you know what?  _No_ ,” Donna says, turning to better face the couple. “I know we agreed to ignore it yesterday, but I’m asking anyway;  _why did you two leave?_ ”

Hyde’s laughter cuts off. Jackie is no longer smirking.

“How about you start with an easier question?”

“Okay!” Kelso bursts out. “How about,  _what are you doing with Hyde?_ ”

“Sitting, living, marrying,” Jackie lists sarcastically. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific, Michael.” Hyde grips Jackie’s hips and glares over her shoulder.

“Well…. You…  _tch_ , whatever.” Kelso flails ineffectively and Donna takes pity on him.

“It’s just, you two disappeared into thin air with no explanation and none of us can figure out why, then you suddenly show up again --  _still not giving any explanations_  -- and  _married_.” She eyes bore into them, willing them to understand. “It’s a  _bit_ of an adjustment to make.”

“And I can  _understand_ that,” Jackie says, reaching over to place her hand over Donna’s. “I  _know_ we have a lot to talk about, and we  _will_ , but right now….”

“Look, it’s a long story,” Hyde cuts in, wrapping his arms more securely around Jackie’s waist. “A  _really_ long one, and we’ll tell it, but we also have shit to adjust to. We just don’t have to energy to indulge in Kelso’s victim complex.”

Donna shakes her head, her expression confused. She acts as if they are missing something, as if they don’t remember the things Kelso pulled in the course of his relationship with Jackie.

“You  _married_  his  _girlfriend_ ,” Donna says insistently. Her memory is clearly skewed if she thinks Kelso is an innocent bystander in their drama.

“He  _fucked_ Laurie Forman for  _months_ and none of you gave a  _damn_.”

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**(before Hyde asks Eric to be his best man)**

“What happened to Bud?”

“Well, he hopped on the ponies, rode them back to your mom, and they took off for parts unknown.”

“He ever say anything about me?”

“After a few months, he showed up drunk, demanding to know where we’d stashed you. Red punched him out. Haven’t seen him since.”

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**(later that night, after Hyde and Jackie get into bed)**

“He and Edna got back together and disappeared into the night.”

“He get over that gambling addiction?”

“No.”


	3. Discarded - Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a few false starts from when I was deciding which episode of which show to have everyone watch to get to the Officer Kelso conversation, and a few lines of inner monologue about the general situation.
> 
> I'd almost settled on _Man Undercover_ (haven't watched it, google info only), but _Golden Girls_ is just too fantastic, I had to throw in some appreciation.

What’s a few weeks to nine years? It’s unfair of them, they know, to expect things to return to a comfortable place in so little time. Everything about their situation is unfair. They want their old and their new, their friendships and their secrets.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_“Isn’t_ Married With Children  _on right now?” “Yeah! Turn the TV on, I wanna know what happens with the stripper.”_

They don’t speak

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

“I love Sophia,” Jackie says. “She’s so small and nasty.”

“You  _would_ like a character like that.”

“Shut up, Eric.”

“I loved her in that episode where they’re held hostage by some dude dressed as Santa,” Donna says, hitting Eric’s knee with her own.

“Oh my god, I love that episode! ‘ _This is a toy._ ’”

“‘ _Dorothy, you call yourself an Italian?_ ’” The women laugh and Hyde shoots a confused look at Eric, but the other man isn’t watching.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

“Well, it’s better than  _Man Undercover_ reruns,” Donna says.

"I can’t believe they expected anyone to believe David Cassidy could pass as a teenager. Wasn’t he 30 or something?” Hyde scoffs at the thought.

“Well, Kelso believed it,” Eric says.

“Michael’s a moron,” Jackie points out.


	4. Discarded - Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minor rewrite of Betsy's introduction, and a less minor rewrite of Jackie's backslide to Kelso.
> 
> The first 1978 portion was rewritten because I felt like Jackie needed to have more time between "Kelso isn't totally clueless" to "Laurie is blackmailing him" to "Kelso is actually a victim". Even in the context of the situation, it was a little too quick to dismiss all the shit he'd done.
> 
> The second and third 1978 portions were redone because the first draft didn't feel in character enough for what I'd previously written, and it didn't set up for their eventual relationship properly, at least not in my opinion.
> 
> The last portion was taken out when I realized I had more flashbacks to deal with and also that I had completely neglected Fez.

She lifts her arms over her head and Kelso cheers before Mrs. Forman scoops her up and sits her in her empty chair.

“Not in the house, honey.” She pats Betsy’s head and slides a plate closer to the kid, who immediately digs in. She has Kelso’s appetite, too.

“Hey, Betsy,” Jackie coos. She and Hyde have babysat for friends before. They are back in familiar territory. “I’m Jackie and this is Steven.”

Hyde smiles and eats more pancake. He knows the do’s and do-not’s, but he still finds children awkward. Betsy smiles back and reaches for her orange juice. Kelso, now sitting beside her, nudges the glass her way.

“We would  _love_  to see your cartwheel,” Jackie continues, “but after breakfast, ok?”

“Ok!” she agrees around a mouthful of eggs.

“Whoa, Betsy, slow down,” Kelso says, wiping her mouth with his napkin. “You didn’t eat your mom’s breakfast this fast.”

“Mrs. Grandma Kitty’s food is better.”

Mrs. Forman coos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**1978**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**(at the Pinciotti vow renewal ceremony)**

_Kelso had vanished, too._

This is not going to end well _, Hyde thought as he cautiously searched the closets, sighing quietly in relief at each one he didn’t find Jackie in._

 _He’d turned her down. She was vulnerable and hurting and he_ did the right thing damn it _, but she wouldn’t see it that way. All she’d see was rejection from someone she’d come to rely on, and that could make her vulnerable in fun new ways. It was like he’d kicked her when she was down, and damn it, why hadn’t he seen that? He should never have left before they talked. Now she’d had thirty-six hours to brood._

This isn’t going to end well at all.

_He went back to the living room and saw that Jackie had crawled out of whichever sofa she’d been hiding under. She was talking to a guest, smiling and showing off a pink plate with a unicorn on it. Kelso’s arm was around her shoulder and she wasn’t subtly shrugging it off._

Shit.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**(when arguing about Hyde not having romantic feelings for Jackie)**

_Hyde could sense Jackie frowning. He knew as surely as the ceiling was white that she was frowning and regrouping and trying to find some way to work around what he said._

_She wouldn’t find one. His whole argument hinged on the fact that she shouldn’t trust her own feelings, at least when it came to romance -- and she_ shouldn’t _, not then, not yet --_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_She had always been clever. She had always built paths where none were available, always forced her circumstances to mold to her will. Hyde admired that about her, but for once he wished she weren't so determined._

_“Let’s say, for argument’s sake, I’m not over Michael -- even though I totally am.” She poked him hard on the shoulder. “What do you recommend?”_

‘What do I have to do to convince you I’m not rebounding’  _was what she was really saying, but Hyde wasn’t in the mood to call her on it._

_“I’ve never been in a relationship, so you’re shit outta luck on that,” Hyde told her, “but whatever you do, just keep it in your head that you don’t need Kelso. You don’t need him to be happy and your next boyfriend isn’t gonna suck nearly as bad.”_

_“What if I never find anyone else?” Despite her best efforts, some insecurity snuck into her voice and Hyde’s gut clenched at the sound of it._ Fucking Kelso.

_“You will.” Hyde gripped her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “You’ll find somebody great, someone much better than Kelso.” Jackie’s fingers brushed against his arm._

_“And if better doesn’t want me?”_

_“Then shoot for best.” Hyde squeezed her shoulder again before letting go completely._

_“I’ll try.” She patted his hand, lingering just a little too long on his before she laid her hand beside his, their fingers barely brushing._

_This wasn’t working. She still wasn’t getting it. She seemed to think that he would date her if she could just convince him that she was ready for another relationship, but she couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He_ didn’t like her like that _. Maybe in another time, in another world, he could have, but their circumstances were too fucked up for him to think about changing them._

_He shouldn’t have grabbed her shoulder. He shouldn’t have called her doll. He had to fix this, but how could he do that without making everything worse?_

_“Jackie, I mean it,” Hyde said, carefully shifting away from her. There wasn’t much room, he made barely an inch more between them, but it was enough. “Shoot for best. You’re_ Jackie Burkhart _. You shouldn’t settle.”_ Not for me.  _He didn’t say it, but she heard it. She pulled her hand away._

_They didn’t speak._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**1987**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**(during the post-Funland confrontation)**

"What did I just say about being adults?" Donna glares around the room and Hyde leans back, only then aware how close he had been to jumping out of his seat. Jackie grabs onto his knee and shakes her head at him. He clenches his jaw and winds his arm around her again.

They are silent.

“So…,” Eric says awkwardly, “how long have you two been together?”

It isn’t the avoidance they wanted, but it’s a gentler start than the others’ questions. Jackie takes it.

“Since a few months after we left,” she says carefully.


	5. Discarded - Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first portion was rewritten because I'd originally written it with Hyde and Jackie's characterizations mixed up. I have a really annoying tendency to give characters traits that I want them to have instead of writing them as they are, so I accidentally made Hyde the calm one and Jackie the hothead.
> 
> Hyde -- despite being zen -- grew up in an abusive home where yelling at each other was the norm. Further, he's never been quiet when he was accused of something.
> 
> Jackie, on the other hand, felt guilty about what happened to Kelso and would've dealt with the yelling until she had an opportunity to explain herself.
> 
> I just knew I was gonna have Jackie snap about no one telling her about Laurie and I guess I wanted to speed up the process, another annoying trait of mine.
> 
> The final portion was taken out because the timing was wrong and, as you know, added back in several chapters later.

There’s a lot Hyde would give for the past five minutes back -- his rings, his last bonus, a toe -- but wishes are for children and toes aren’t accepted forms of currency anyway.

 _What_ s,  _why_ s, and  _how_ s ring out from every direction -- scandalized shouts, plaintiff cries, the Formans attempting to re-establish order, all while Jackie seeks shelter from the madness in the safety of Hyde’s grasp. The yelling grows louder, not even Red able to calm the insanity.

“ _What do you mean, you got me_ arrested _?”_

There’s nothing they can do but wait for the anger to run its course. It’s not a sustainable emotion, it sputters out quickly if no one works to feed it and Hyde and Jackie refuse to throw wood on that fire. The others will burn out, eventually, and they’ll work from there.

“ _Are you completely insane?_ ”

“ _Why would you do that?_ ”

Hyde’s refuses to let them get to him. Kelso was a pyromaniac (is? It pains him, a little, that he doesn’t know) with no sense of self-control, he would’ve gotten arrested eventually. Hyde tries to hide Jackie behind him. Jackie twists her fingers in his shirt and doesn’t let go. As the accusations continue, he feels her wanting to lash out, wanting to demand what loyalty they had earned from her when they had showed her so little, but she grips tight to his shirt instead. It won’t last.

“ _What the_ hell _?_ ”

The shouting continues, and Hyde waits. Without them responding, already the yelling has slowed down, single voices now forcing their way above the others’ as opposed to the thick, overlapping screams of before.

Eventually, the other notice the lack of protests and sink into a silent rage. Eventually, someone asks the question;

“ _How could you do that to him?_ ”

And that is when Jackie snaps.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“ _You heard me_.”

“So you’re just going to act like he was some sort of saint?”

“You got him  _arrested!_ ”

“ _He_ was doing something illegal, I just pointed the cops at him.”

“ _Which got him arrested!_ ”

Of all the people to react this way, Hyde would not have pegged Donna. He wonders when she got so close to Kelso, having always been annoyed with his antics in the past. Are they really so close now, or is she just standing against Jackie, against him?

“He cheated on me for  _months_ and none of you gave a  _damn_.”

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

They should not have come here, should not have come back, should have stayed in Indianapolis and planned their wedding and cherished their home and not returned to Point Place. Hyde sees that now.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**(after Eric finds Hyde in the kitchen)**

“Also, you might want to avoid Donna for a while. She’d a lot more pissed than I thought she’d be.”

“Already planned on it, man.” Hyde raises a beer in toast and gathers up the food he’s chosen. “I’m going to get back to my chick,” he says, before reluctantly adding, “You might want to do something about yours.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, just….” He absently scratches his face. “You remember all that bullshit, with you and Donna and me ten years ago?” Eric nods, and Hyde forces himself to meet his oldest friend’s eyes. “I know we sort of had that unspoken agreement to pretend it didn’t happen or whatever, but I’m really sorry, man.  _Really_ …. And I think never saying that messed Donna up some.”

Eric stares at him, contemplating.

“Do you?”

“Yeah,” Hyde says. “You should talk to her.”

“...I’ll do that.”

“See ya around, Forman.”


	6. Discarded - Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the scrapped story of Hyde getting the El Camino. I was sad to cut this out -- I thought it was a cute bonding moment with Hyde and Leo and I love their dynamic -- but I couldn't get the plotline to cooperate any further than I did. The words just stopped coming. Also, it felt like it was taking too long and ruining the flow of the story. The 1978 build-up had just passed and the flashback portions were supposed to be getting shorter, so I just cut it out completely.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**1978**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_It was almost impossible to turn the Foto Hut lights on without having one of Leo’s side customers showing up for a baggie. It was less almost-impossible to jimmy the register in the dark. It was completely impossible to do it without knocking something over._

_“Ossifer, it’s not even my car—” There was a banging sound and a shadow shifted and Hyde knew who it was, he_ did _, but he grabbed for his box cutter on reflex as Leo climbed up the wall to the light switch._

_“Leo, man, what’re you doing here?” A normal person would’ve been nervous about getting caught stealing by their boss, but Hyde wasn’t a normal person and Leo wasn’t a normal boss. The light flickered on._

_“What’re_ you  _doin’ here, man?” Leo asked, blinking comically under the florescent bulbs._

_“Getting bus fare,” Hyde replied, turning to the now-much-easier to break into cash register. It took two seconds to get it open. “Now seriously, man, why are you here? You have a house.”_

_“I forgot the address.”_

_“1616 North Wind Drive, green house, brown door,” Hyde told him. He grabbed all the tens and closed the drawer up again. “Drive safe, don’t mind me.”_

_“Where’re you goin’, man?” A man came up to the window and Leo did a quick exchange as Hyde headed for the door._

_“I dunno, Leo,” Hyde answered. “I guess I’ll figure it out on the way.”_

_“Well, can you drop me off at my house?”_

_Hyde paused._

_“You have a car.”_

_“My license got suspended.”_

_Leo’s place_ was  _closer to Jackie’s than the Foto Hut was, and maybe he’d even let Hyde borrow his car for the night. He might be able to get his stuff from the Formans’._

_“Sure thing, man, where’s the keys?”_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_“So you’re not coming in to work tomorrow?” Leo asked as they drove through the dark streets. Fewer lights were on, now. Fewer dogs barked._

_“Nope,” Hyde answered. “Sorry, I kinda need to quit. Consider the tens I took my last paycheck.”_

_“Aw, man.” Hyde wasn’t sure if a forty-something hippie could pout, but Leo gave it his best try. “But why?”_

_“Jackie and I did something stupid, Leo,” Hyde said. “We’re in real trouble, man, and I dunno what else to do.”_

_“She’s pregnant?”_

_“No, just seconds from having every friend she’s ever had turn their back on her.” Hyde turned a corner, squinting at the street signs under the dim lights. He hadn’t been to Leo’s place often enough for muscle memory to kick in. “Like I am.”_

_“Well, I’ll never turn my back on you.” Leo clapped his hand on Hyde’s shoulder and Hyde grinned. They were almost there._

_How long had it been? Twenty minute walk to the Foto Hut, five minutes breaking open the register, ten minute drive to Leo’s place…._ Thirty-five minutes. Twenty-five left.  _Hyde didn’t know what Jackie would do if he didn’t show up after an hour and he didn’t want to find out._

_“Jackie’s going crazy, she’s wound so tight she’s gonna twist right into two little cheerleader halves.”_

_“You know, I have something for that,” Leo offered, but Hyde waved it off._

_“She’s been on and off that stuff for like two months, it won’t help with this.”_

_“I can get something stronger.”_

_“No, thanks, man.”_

_Drugs would be the opposite of helpful, but Hyde appreciated the gesture. The fact that Leo was able to offer what help he could with his mind fried from god only knew was pretty impressive. Hyde wondered, not for the first time, what Leo had been like way back when._

_(Was he smarter? Happier? Hyde can’t imagine he was any better a person.)_

_They pulled up to Leo’s house and Hyde turned off the engine._

_“Listen, can I borrow your car?” Hyde asked._

_Leo stared at him, not moving from his seat, showing no sign of reaching for the door handle._

_“Just to get to Jackie’s place,” Hyde continued. Leo said nothing. “We’ll grab one of her dad’s cars and I’ll drive this one back here.” Still nothing. Did he fall asleep with his eyes open again?_

_“I have a better idea.”_

 


	7. Timeline Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the timeline as I imagined it. The 77-78 timeline is just a rough outline because I kept changing shit, but the 87 timeline is solid.

**BIRTHDAYS**

Jackie - Sept 24, 1961

Hyde - Nov 28, 1959

**Vanstock After Halloween, Before Hyde BDAY**

Jackie - 16

Hyde - 17

**RUN AWAY 1978 mid-February**

Jackie - 16

Hyde - 18

**RETURN 1987 early October**

Jackie - 26

Hyde - 27

 

**1987 Timeline**

_Day 1 Sun_ \- arrive, basement talk

 _Day 2 Mon_ \- Hyde & Kitty, Jackie & Red

 _Day 3 Tue_ \- Fez arrives, bowling

 _Day 4 Wed_ \- Jackie & Fez tux shop, Eric returns

 _Day 5 Thu_ \- Fez leaves, Donna arrives

 _Day 6 Fri_ \- Kelso & Betsy arrive, H/J/K fight

 _Day 7 Sat_ \- Everyone leaves

 _Day 8 Sun_ \- Everyone arrives, fight, truth time

 _Day 9 Mon_ \- Motel, dinner, hospital

 _Day 10 Tue_ \- Find out about miscarriage

 _Day 11 Wed_ \- Aftermath, cremation

 _Day 12 Thu_ \- Jackie & Hyde leave

 _Day 13 Fri_ \- Planned end of stay

 

**1977-78 Timeline**

_\--Episode_

What happened during the episode time

_How many days pass while the bottom portion takes place / how many total days since the beginning_

Bottom Portion; things that occur between episodes

 

\-- _Vanstock_

Hyde starts to feel guilty

_3 days_

H plans how to tell Jackie

 

\-- _Sleepover_

H starts to be nice to J

_12 days /15 days_

H and J hang out

J starts calling H "Steven"

 

\-- _Red's Birthday_

H tells J

J doesn't believe him

J catches Kelso and Laurie

_14 days /29 days_

J cuts K off

J plots revenge

H offers help

K is convinced to give up school

 

\-- _Hunting_

J confesses why she's after L

H becomes more determined to bring L down

_18 days /47 days_

L starts dating K

K gets pushy towards J

K is failing all his classes

J gets closer to L

J and H get closer

H becomes more protective of J

J becomes more fed up with K's attitude

J plans a party for a new excuse to cut K off

 

\-- _Burning Down the House_

K burns J's house

J starts being more affectionate to H

_5 days /52 days_

J comes on to H

H turns J down

J becomes dejected

 

\-- _The First Time_

K shows he knows J better than she thinks

J starts to feel guilty about K

J starts to blame only L

H tries to get J back on track with the revenge scheme

_7 days /59 days_

J considers reconciling with K

H tries to talk J out of it

1978

J sleeps with K

 

\-- _Parents Find Out_

H tells J about K's CB radio

H and J fight

_1 day /60 days_

J gets revenge on L

L disappears

 

\-- _Kiss of Death_

J catches K with someone new

J tries to talk to H

H rejects J

_21 days /81 days_

J tries to make up with H

K tries to kiss up to J

H is protective of J

H still doesn't talk to J

J is harsher toward K

H is harsh toward J

 

\-- _Moon Over Point Place_

J buys drugs for H

J gets caught with drugs

H takes the blame

J shifts blame to K

K is arrested

_12 days /93 days_

J panics and decides to run

H refuses to let J go alone

H goes to get bus money from the Foto Hut

Leo gives H the El Camino


End file.
